A Well Kept Secret
by jesse10132
Summary: A cute little fic for younger audiences about Inu's great great great great great etc. neice a little kagxinu


A Well Kept Secret

By: Jessie Meier

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters

Hitoshirenu sat in her window seat watching the drizzly rain fall down on the forests of Japan. Her grin was so big that her fangs were showing. It was Saturday, the day her great, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle Inu Yasha came to pick her up for the weekend. She saw a flash of red jump out of the old deserted well in her backyard. Her white dog ears pricked up and she called to her mom, "Mom I'm leaving, Inu Yasha's here." Inu Yasha came in the back door and shook himself off. Hitoshirenu ran down to greet him. Hitoshirenu was almost as fast as her half-breed ancestor but not quite. The two half-breeds looked very similar. They had the same eyes, nose, ears, and hair. They also had the same human night. Today was probably the most special day of all, it was Hitoshirenu's eighth birthday and it was the day that she would finally get to meet Kagome.

They took a running start and jumped into the well and they were greeted on the other side by Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Lady Kaede. They had all known about Hitoshirenu since Inu Yasha had. They kept her hidden from Kagome because seeing another person from her time that's a half demon in the feudal era might have confused her. Inu Yasha had found out about her one Saturday when Kagome was back in her own time. Inu Yasha had accidentally jumped into the wrong well and ended up at Hitoshirenu's house. Hitoshirenu had even helped out in some of the battles without Kagome knowing it. Even Naraku and Sesshomaru knew about her. And she knew about Kagome. Inu Yasha had told Hitoshirenu all about her.

Kagome and Souta were packing Kagome's large backpack with ramen, presents for all her friends, and her first aid kit as well as seven cupcakes in case anyone dropped theirs. Today was Kagome's birthday as well, her sixteenth birthday to be exact. She jumped down the well and popped up seconds later in feudal Japan. Everyone was crowded around something. She cleared her throat loud enough so they could all hear her. Everyone turned around and pushed something behind Inu Yasha's back. "What's going on?" she asked. Suddenly someone who looked almost exactly like Inu Yasha climbed up onto the hanyou's back and peered at Kagome with inquisitive eyes.

"Hi," said Hitoshirenu to Kagome. Inu Yasha looked up at the little girl on his back and snarled, "You were supposed to wait!"

"Well, I don't feel like being a secret anymore," she snarled back with bared fangs. She hopped down from her ancestor's back and ran over to Kagome. Hitoshirenu said, "You're much prettier in person than in those pictures." Kagome smiled down at the half-demon and asked, "Who are you and why do you look exactly like Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha jumped in and explained the whole story. Kagome got really angry for not telling her before and she screamed, "SIT!!!" Inu Yasha was hit full force to the ground and Hitoshirenu helped him pry himself up from the earth. Kagome finally apologized to Inu Yasha after she went around the campsite kicking things.

They all sat down to a picnic lunch after that and Kagome found out that Hitoshirenu liked ramen just as much as Inu Yasha. After lunch she found out some more. Hitoshirenu sat down next to Kagome in an old apple tree. She said, "You like Inu Yasha, don't you?" Kagome looked down at the little girl in surprise. The little girl cried, "I knew it, I knew it. He likes you too you. He talks about you a whole bunch and he looks at your picture a lot." She jumped down to go play with Shippo leaving Kagome to think about what Hitoshirenu had told Kagome.

Shippo and Hitoshirenu were down by the river in a fort that they had made the last time she had been here. Shippo went to the river and picked up some shells and scattered them outside the fort. He showered them with foxfire so that anyone except them that tried to enter the hut would get burnt. Hitoshirenu tied some flowers together and strung them up inside the fort. Shippo suddenly ran inside the fort and whispered, "There's someone headed this way!" The little girl ran outdoors and saw her ancestor walking through the forest holding hands with Kagome. She gave a tiny, almost inaudible, shriek of joy and hurried back inside the hut to tell Shippo the news. Shippo giggled after she told him and they headed back to the field where everyone else was settled. They came into the clearing and saw Sango slapping the perverted monk, Miroku. Shippo and Hitoshirenu said to each other, "some people never change." Inu Yasha and Kagome hadn't come back from their walk in the woods yet. Hitoshirenu went to go help Sango with dinner. After a while Inu Yasha and Kagome came back. They were still talking but Inu Yasha looked a bit concerned. At the coming of night both Inu Yasha and Hitoshirenu's hair started to turn from silvery white to black and their ears looked like human ears, their fangs decreased in size and they seemed a lot weaker. They were also a bit edgy when people asked them questions or talked to them. Everyone went to sleep early. The next morning Hitoshirenu said goodbye to all her friends and promised to come back every Saturday. She walked back to her well and leapt in. She came back for years, then brought her own child there when the child was old enough was old enough. She never forgot about that day when the miko and the eight year old met each other.


End file.
